Metal Gear Solid: The Rise of Void Fox
by D N Walker
Summary: The Last of The COBRA Unit and last of Unit FOXHOUND Void Fox also known as Naruto Uzumaki discovers what it means to fight for a noble reason
1. Chapter 1

**Ho loyal readers and welcome to Fic number fifteen this time a MGS/naruto crossover similar to 26-Lord-Pain's NU: Null Fox**

**Now before I begin this will be Naruto x Olga and I will make a lot of non canonical changes and put my own bit's in.**

**Finally - I do not own Metal Gear or Naruto**

* * *

Metal Gear Solid: The Rise of Void Fox

Prologue

It was a cold December morning at Arlington National Cemetery. Here and there where the various Grounds Keepers methodically caring for the headstones and memorials to the fallen heroes who forever slept within it's hallowed grounds. Through the grounds walked a tall man in a worn brown trench coat closed tightly to protect the wearer from the bitter cold air and a pair of black leather gloves over his hands, under the coat one could see that the man wore DPM forest camouflage pants and a pair of black boots. The man himself had sun kissed blonde hair, three scars on each cheek that resembled whiskers, a single azure blue left eye as his right was covered with a black eye patch. Even with the whisker like scars his face would be described as handsome. In his hand was a simple bouquet of white flowers.

The mans lone eye was trained on a single white headstone that he slowly made his way over to. When he was before the white stone he reached out and gently brushed away the snow that was on it before he read the inscription quietly to himself.

"David Pliskin Born - 1972. Died - 2015. A True Patriot." The man then laid the bouquet down before the stone and stepped back and saluted as his lone eye shifted to yellow on black with a slit pupil. As he saluted the sprit of a man appeared the man had grey hair with a grey moustache and burn scars on the left side of his face and was wearing a simple black suit with tie. The sprit saluted back before fading away. Before he turned away the blonde spoke to the white stone

"You beat the odds as always Snake you lasted a whole year before you passed away surprised all of us. Rest in peace Sna-David." The blonde then turned away and made his way over to a black 2010 Cadillac SRX that was parked waiting. Sat within the drivers seat was a women of who was a couple of years older than the blonde putting her age at twenty nine. She had pale skin and greyish white in a bob cut hair piecing green eyes a scar running diagonally from her hairline towards her jaw. The women was dressed in a simple black sweater and grey pants and black boots.

Sat in the back seat behind her was a young girl pale skin and shoulder length hair the same colour as the women and blue azure eyes. The girl was about nine and was dressed in a pair of black pants and had a black parka coat to keep her warm. Laid beside her was a sleeping fox kit. As the man entered the car and sat in the front passenger seat, once his belt was securely fastened the women put the car in gear and drove away from the cemetery.

"Are you ok dad?" asked the young girl with a concerned look on her face.

Looking back the man smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Sunny just happy Snake's finally got the peace he deserved after all he did in his life." answered the man.

Hearing her father Sunny nodded with a smile of her own as the women in the drivers seat spoke. "Well Naruto what do you suggest now?" asked the women.

The man now identified as Naruto took a thoughtful look before he snapped his fingers "Lets go see Jack, Rose and their son John, Olga." suggested Naruto to the women now identified as Olga.

Olga smiled and Nodded as Sunny gave a cheer hearing where they were going next and woke the fox kit sleeping next to her which she grabbed and hugged. "Hear that Metal Gear, we get to see Jack and Rose and play with John." cheered the girl as Naruto turned his head and looked out of the window remembering the events that lead him to this.

* * *

**Total word count for prologue = 668**

**Well there the prologue for Metal Gear Solid: The Rise of Void Fox please R&R**


	2. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666


End file.
